<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onigiri and a side of pork curry with an egg on top by potatolove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266534">Onigiri and a side of pork curry with an egg on top</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatolove/pseuds/potatolove'>potatolove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kind of AU, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, Soft Kageyama Tobio, but not really, kageyama rare pair, miya - Freeform, onigiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatolove/pseuds/potatolove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically kageyama had a crush on osamu in high school but it never went anywhere. After timeskip, he visited Osamu's store and they get to know each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Onigiri and a side of pork curry with an egg on top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am sorry I suck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there is one thing Kageyama loves more than volleyball it would be pork curry with an egg on top. He had tried replicating his grandfather’s precious recipe but every time he tried, he failed to make it exactly like his grandfather’s. It is not like he is a bad cook, he is pretty decent but it is not easy making the special dish he loves so much. Being a pro volleyball player, it is difficult for him to even find time to cook. Coming home from practice worn him down, sometimes he will eat dinner with Hoshiumi and Wakatoshi after Adlers practice, sometimes with Hinata when they hangout and other times he eats takeout. </p><p>Today is the day where he is in no mood to eat anything, constantly thinking of what to eat for dinner after practice makes him give up thinking. Scrolling through his instagram feed, he paused on a picture of Atsumu and his twin brother. The caption is, ‘Congrats on opening a Tokyo branch Onigiri Miya!’. On both brothers' faces there’s a bright smile and somehow Kageyama could not take his eyes off the one with the black cap. They may have a similar face but their smiles are different. He remembered Hinata talking about how Osamu had opened a tokyo branch a few days ago and instantly it became popular. Taking a deep breath, Kageyama locked his phone and left it on his bed. He stares at the ceiling for a while with his back on his bed and finally he decides to wake up. </p><p>He picked a black shirt and tracksuit from his closet and headed to the bathroom for a shower, opting to wear something comfortable since it was already 7:30 pm and he was too lazy to dress up. Once he is done showering, he grabs his jacket and heads to onigiri Miya. It is already late so he walks a little bit faster to the train station. Based on google maps, his shop is in another part of the city, near enough for it to only be a station away. It was a little bit busy at the station since its evening and most people are already on their way home from work. However he was able to catch up and board the train. He feels a little bit nervous once he reaches and starts walking to the shop. He feels nervous but at the same time he is anticipating the food….no….maybe...Osamu. He is unsure. </p><p>The moment he stepped in the shop and opened the door, he was greeted by three heads and a ‘Sorry, we are going to - oh’, ‘oh’ and another ‘oh, king’. Sitting at the bar is Tsukishima Kei and Suna Rintarou which is kind of odd. Osamu was wiping one of the tables in his shop, he stopped wiping and all three of them just stared at him for a moment. ‘Uhh, I could leave.’ Kageyama turned his back towards them and was about to walk out when Osamu called out to him. ‘Kageyama, stop. Come in, where yer going?’. He walks away from the door and into the shop, ‘well, you are about to close so I was just gonna go.’ He was feeling a little awkward standing in the middle of the shop, he can feel his hands sweating and he has the sudden urge of washing his hands. </p><p>Osamu gave a small smile, ‘Well I know ya so just get in and sit down, I will bring some onigiris for yer.’ Kageyama walks to the bar where Suna and Tsukishima are having a conversation in hush whispers, he pulls out the stool and sits down. ‘It’s been a while’ Tsukishima turns his body towards Kageyama while his face remains stoic as usual. Suna gives him a small bow from the other side and takes out his phone to scroll through it. Kageyama looks back at Tsukishima who is already staring at him ‘Yeah…’ If there was one thing about Tsukishima and Kageyama relationship is that no matter how many years have passed and how close they are, they will never pry into each other’s business. After that they just sat in silence doing their own things on the phone while Osamu heads to the kitchen. </p><p>He comes out with three onigiris on the plate, ‘Sorry, only this left’ the corner of his mouth lifts up a little bit when he looks at Kageyama. Kageyama shakes his head and whispers a small ‘it’s okay’ then says thanks for the food and starts digging in. Usually Kageyama has a big appetite but today the three onigiris are enough to fill him up. The onigiri flavors are tuna with mayonnaise, salted salmon (sha-keh) and umeboshi (pickled plums). Although onigiri is not exactly his favourite food, he does not mind them at all from time to time since it is delicious. While he continues eating, Osamu is cleaning up the kitchen and arranging his store. Suna and Tsukishima both wake up at the same time with their stool scraping backwards and bid farewell to both of them. </p><p>It is quiet in the shop with the occasional sound of Osamu putting things at place and the tap water running. By the time Kageyama is done eating, Osamu is ready to go. He grabs Kageyama plate and washes it. ‘How much is it?’ Kageyama asks once Osamu is done. ‘You don’t have to pay, it’s on me today.’ He gives a small smile to Kageyama, ‘but-’ ‘No buts, let’s go. We can walk home together.’ Kageyama wants to retort but gives up with a sigh when he looks at Osamu’s face. They lock the shop and start walking, ‘Where do you live?’ Osamu asks while they walk to the station. ‘Ah, a station away’, there is a strain in his voice and he forces himself to swallow down his nervousness. ‘Yeah, same. It’s hard looking for an apartment around here.’ They continue walking in silence, Kageyama gives a glance towards him. From the corner of his eyes he can see the sharp jawline and his black hair without the cap. </p><p>They board the train and are still silent until Kageyama speaks up, ‘Umm, I know the shop is called onigiri Miya but do you plan to sell any other dishes besides onigiri?’ Osamu looks at Kageyama and leans back a little on the seat, he is silent for a while just thinking. ‘Well I don’t think so, I do enjoy cooking other dishes but I don’t think I would sell them. I like how it is now.’ He glances at Kageyama and gives a small smile, Kageyama looks away with a small blush on his face. Osamu's smile widens when he sees the reaction, thinking that Tobio does look cute with a pout on his mouth and pink dusting both his cheeks. </p><p>When they reach their station, Osamu insists on walking Kageyama to his apartment so they continue walking together. ‘Do you want me to cook something for you next time, kageyama?’. Kageyama turns his head so fast towards Osamu, he looks at him with wide eyes ‘huh?’<br/>
‘I don’t mind cooking for you, if you want.’ Kageyama is silent for a while before stuttering out his answer, ‘o-okay, miya san’. Osamu pats him on his back and walks closer to Kageyama, ‘Just call me Osamu, wouldn’t want to be confused with the other miya.’ He playfully knocks his elbow with Kageyama’s ‘okay, osamu’ ‘san’. Osamu lets out a chuckle. </p><p>Once they reach Kageyama’s apartment, they say good night to each other, not before exchanging numbers. Kageyama rushed to his apartment, unlocked the door, got in his bedroom and went face down on his bed. He then rolls over a few times on his bed while hugging his pillow before messaging Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p><strong>King: </strong> So? </p><p><strong>Kei: </strong> So what? </p><p><strong>King:  </strong> Suna Rintarou. You. You. Suna Rintarou.</p><p><strong>Kei:  </strong> What? </p><p><strong>King:  </strong> You know what.</p><p><strong>Kei:  </strong> I don’t.</p><p><strong>King:  </strong> You together with Suna?</p><p><strong>Kei:  </strong> ……<br/>
<strong>Kei:  </strong> no<br/>
<strong>Kei:  </strong> Kind of?<br/>
<strong>Kei:  </strong> We have been on a few dates.</p><p><strong>King:  </strong> You like him? </p><p><strong>Kei:  </strong> I guess… yeah.</p><p><strong>King:  </strong> As long as you are happy. </p><p><strong>Kei:  </strong> Ew, sappy.<br/>
<strong>Kei:  </strong> What about you?</p><p><strong>King:  </strong> What about me?</p><p><strong>Kei:  </strong> I left you alone with you ‘hot and cool’ high school crush. You tell me. </p><p><strong>King:  </strong> ….<br/>
<strong>King:  </strong> Shut up</p><p><strong>Kei:  </strong> Lol</p><p>Kageyama puts his phone in a silent mode after looking through his group chats and reading unread messages. He changed his clothes and went to bed with a tiny smile. That night he dreams of onigiris beside the pork curry with an egg on top. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It begins with a good morning message from Tobio after contemplating for at least ten minutes on his bed before he wakes up for his morning run. Osamu replies back almost immediately, he is not really surprised since he has a shop to take care of. It then became a routine, good morning messages, messages during lunch breaks and Osamu going to Kageyama’s apartment during dinner to cook. They will share their dinner on the couch together while watching an anime, a random movie or volleyball match that Kageyama recorded a few months ago. </p><p>A few weeks after dinner, Kageyama is washing the dishes while Osamu is watching whatever is playing on TV. Taking a deep breath while his hands clutches the counter, Kageyama tries to arrange his thoughts. He wants to confess to Osamu but is afraid that he might ruin the relationship they have now. There is no mistaking the light brushes of hands when they cook together and how Osamu hands tend to linger on Kageyama when he touches his back, his thighs and his shoulder. </p><p>Making up his mind, he walks to the living room and sits down besides Osamu, he turns his body towards him and looks at his hands. ‘What’s wrong?’ Osamu turns his body to face Kageyama and lowers the volume of the television. Taking a deep breath, he tells him ‘I like you, Osamu san. Like uhh romantically, not friends. I know you might be uncomfortable and this might be a little weird..’ Kageyama fiddles with his fingers, looking everywhere except at Osamu. ‘But...I really really like you, I am sorry if i made you uncomfortable and-’ Kageyama immediately stops talking when he feels two warm hands on his face, he looks at Osamu with wide eyes. Osamu has the softest looks on him, it is as if he is looking at something so precious and holding something so fragile. </p><p>He leans his forehead onto Kageyama’s ‘I really really like you too Tobio.’ Kageyama puts both his hands onto Osamu’s and leans into the touch. They lean in together and share the softest kiss while both of them are smiling. ‘I would like to stay...but.’ Kageyama immediately assures him that it is okay and they can go on a date sometime this week. He blushes the moment he realizes what he said. Osamu lets out a laugh, Kageyama bids him goodbye at the door. Of course, after they kiss for more than five times and they both have to physically restrain themselves. </p><p> </p><p> <strong> King:  </strong> Got myself a boyfriend</p><p><strong>Kei:  </strong> Same.</p><p><strong>King:  </strong> Oh?</p><p><strong>Kei:  </strong> Oh</p><p><strong>King:  </strong> You. Me. Falling for Inarazaki boys.</p><p><strong>Kei:  </strong> Yeah, so?</p><p><strong>King:  </strong> So?</p><p><strong>Kei:  </strong> Just say it</p><p><strong>King:  </strong> I am afraid</p><p><strong>Kei:  </strong> of?</p><p><strong>King:  </strong> I...I don’t know exactly what am I afraid for....people in movies, tv shows and all those romance anime ...they make it seem so easy.<br/>
<strong>King:  </strong> Idk… what am I doing, how should I act? Am I good enough? I am just so afraid.</p><p><strong>Kei:  </strong> I don’t think there’s a manual to love, you just do...you learn along with your partner, do things together. Sometimes you need space and they <strong>should respect you for that, support each other in times of need and well...you just go with it. No relationship is perfect, king. </strong></p><p>
  <strong><strong>King:  </strong> ....<br/>
<strong>King:  </strong> Since when you have been such a love expert?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><strong>Kei:  </strong> Shut up.<br/>
<strong>King:  </strong> Thanks … </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><strong>Kei:  </strong> Np, now stop crying and go to bed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><strong>King:  </strong> Not crying.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong><strong>Osamu:  </strong> Good night, tobio. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong></strong> After a long week since their confession, they are finally going to an official date. It’s a little bit cliche but they both decided on watching movies. They held hands throughout the entire movie and finished their popcorn a little too early. Kageyama may have sneaked a picture of Osamu laughing really hard at one scene of the movie but no one has to know that. After a long thinking and overcoming his embarrassment , he may have also leaned his head on Osamu's shoulder and his face was really red. Osamu just smiled and kissed the top of his head. After the movies, they ate lunch in the shopping mall and decided to walk around. Both aren’t a fan of going outside but they did enjoy stopping and playing games for a while. Despite being a great volleyball player, Kageyama sucks at basketball and he failed to get more than 5 balls into the loop while Osamu just laughed at him and ruffled his hair. Kageyama was pouting all the way home even after Osamu bought him milk and more milk.</p><p>When they got home, it was already late evening. The first thing Osamu did was pepper Kageyama’s face with kisses until he stopped pouting and laughed loudly to the point he hit his pinky toe at the edge of his table and hissed in pain. This time Osamu held onto him tightly saying he is sorry, Kageyama then laughed and said ‘it’s okay, I love kisses’. He blushed furiously after saying that and Osamu went red too. They then took turns showering, Osamu brought a change of clothes and he went in first because he wanted to prepare dinner. While Osamu was preparing dinner, Kageyama came out from the shower and hugged his back while he nuzzled his face into Osamu’s neck. They then cook together with occasional kisses and bumping each other. </p><p>Once dinner was done, they both cuddled on the couch watching a cooking show while drinking beer and Kageyama talked about his grandfather. ‘My grandfather used to make a special dish when he was alive…’ Kageyama held Osamu’s hand and was tracing his veins while he spoke. ‘It’s pork curry with an egg on top. I tried making it several times but I can never make it taste the same…’Osamu stayed silent waiting for him to continue, from time to time he would squeeze Kageyama’s hand for assurance. ‘Do you….will you make it for me someday..?’. He turns his head and looks at Osamu from where he is resting on Osamu’s chest. ‘Yeah, of course.’ They both shared soft smiles, Osamu took the beer cans and put them aside.<br/>
And then they were kissing. Once, twice, until they’ve had a taste and realize they’ll never have enough. Osamu's arms were around him, Kageyama was lying down while Osamu was on top of him, his lips against Tobio’s cheek, brushing it lightly—and still that light touch sent shivers through his nerves, shivers that made his whole body tremble. "If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered. When Kageyama still said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of Tobio’s temple. "Or now." He traced the line of Tobio’s cheekbone. "Or now." His lips were against Tobio’s.</p><p>"Or—"</p><p>But Tobio had reached up and pulled him down to him, and the rest of his words were lost against his mouth. He kissed him gently, carefully, but it wasn't the gentleness Tobio wanted, not now, and he knotted his fists in Osamu’s shirt, pulling him harder. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled Tobio’s, gathering him and they made their way towards the bedroom, tangled together, still kissing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea what time it was when he woke up. There’s a dull throbbing inside his head as he rolls over and comes face to face with Osamu, fast asleep beside him. He stares at him for a long moment, the dark hairs of his eyelashes curving like adorable miniature fans. He looks very peaceful when he sleeps, five o’clock shadow gracing his jaw and black, sexed-up hair. His face is lit by sunlight pouring in through a crack in the curtains. Kageyama props himself up on his elbow and watches the whizzing, circling, silvery flecks of dust caught in the bright shaft of light.<br/>
Osamu murmurs and he glances down at him.</p><p>‘Wow, your eyes are really pretty,’ Kageyama says with surprise, his voice coming out sounding huskier than usual.<br/>
Osamu smiles dozily up at him. ‘What time is it?’ His voice is thick with sleep and alcohol abuse.<br/>
‘I don’t know. I think it’s late morning, judging by the sunlight.’ He turns his head towards the curtains.</p><p>‘You’re beautiful.’ Osamu reaches up and tucks a wayward strand of hair behind Tobio’s ears.<br/>
A faint blush appears on Tobio’s cheeks, he smiles slightly and lays his head on Osamu’s bare chest. ‘It’s too early’. Osamu gives a low hum in agreement, pulling Tobio closer to him and giving a soft kiss on the top of his head. </p><p>And when they wake up again at 7am, kageyama will go for a run while osamu prepares breakfast. They give each other kisses and small smiles then eat their breakfast together at the dining table. They spend their day together inside Tobio’s apartment until Osamu has to leave to change his clothes and water his flowers in the apartment. They share kisses in front of the door and Osamu left with a ‘See you soon’ instead of ‘goodbye’. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few weeks later, Osamu will cook Kageyama curry pork with egg on top and Kageyama will cry while he eats. No one will ever know except for the pretty setter and his lover who has his arms wrapped tightly around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again I am sorry I suck<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>